


Surrendering Tonight

by hawkeyeluvr991



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Injuries, Pining, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyeluvr991/pseuds/hawkeyeluvr991
Summary: Higashi stumbles upon Yagami and Kaito's relationship one night and afterwards he can't tell if they're messing with him for revenge or seduction...or which one he'd prefer.





	Surrendering Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This took me way longer than I thought it would originally, but I'm happy with how it came out! I fell in love hard with this game and its characters, so I'm very excited to share this fic with you all. 
> 
> Hopefully the second chapter, which will have the main explicit parts, won't take quite as long. Tags will be added along with the second chapter. 
> 
> There are minor spoilers for why Kaito got kicked out of his family, but that's about it. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! :3

Toru Higashi was annoyed.

He trudged through the busy streets of Kamurocho, one hand shoved deep in his pocket and the other holding a black leather jacket slung over his shoulder. The jacket belonged to one Takayuki Yagami, who had left the garment at Charles after a particularly long session of struggling with the UFO catchers with Kaito. 

Higashi clicked his tongue in irritation. Of course they could remember all those stupid stuffed prizes they won, but not the jacket Yagami wore almost everywhere. It was for that reason that Higashi was heading towards the Yagami Detective Agency. To be honest, he didn’t fully understand why he had ultimately made the decision to take the jacket himself when he probably could have passed it off on a lackey.

A memory from earlier that day suddenly popped into his head, almost as if it had been waiting for him to question his reason. He remembered Yagami and Kaito in Charles, Kaito playfully jostling Yagami as he tried to operate the UFO catcher. Yagami rolling his eyes with a smile as he pushed back. The moment Yagami decided to remove his jacket, letting it slide from his shoulders onto a nearby chair, revealing more of the tight white t-shirt and his bare, muscular forearms. Then, even though it definitely wasn’t that warm in there, Kaito had popped open another button of his shirt, exposing more of his broad chest than usual...

Higashi shook his head aggressively, like he was trying to physically knock the memory out of his head. He attempted to will the warmth from his face and failed, causing the irritated scowl on his face to deepen. The only reason he was bringing the jacket himself is so he could give both those forgetful idiots a piece of his mind. End of story. 

He finally arrived at the building and pushed the glass door open with a bit more force than necessary. He ascended the stairs quickly and approached the door to the office, twisting the doorknob roughly and pushing the door open.

His eyes swept through the office in search of the culprits and landed on the couch. He blinked slowly as his brain tried to process what it saw there. Realization hit him like a punch to the gut and all of his feelings of annoyance and irritation fizzled into slack-jawed shock.

Kaito was on top of Yagami with one leg pushed between Yagami’s slightly spread ones as he pressed kisses into the detective’s neck. The larger man’s hand rested under the other man’s shirt, exposing Yagami’s taunt stomach and abs. Yagami’s hands clung to the back of Kaito’s garish shirt as soft noises of pleasure flowed from his open mouth. He thrust up against Kaito’s leg desperately and Higashi could see the ex-yakuza's mouth curl into a satisfied grin against the detective’s neck.

Why was he still watching them? He should leave. He should leave right now before one of them notices him. However, his feet refused to listen to him and he was unable to tear his eyes away from the entangled lovers.

Just then, Yagami’s eyes rolled forward and landed on the red-faced Higashi, who still stood gripping the doorknob and Yagami’s jacket like his last two lifelines. Instead of looking surprised, the detective only smiled. And then he winked.

Fuck.

That wink seemed to break the spell Higashi was under. He quickly dropped the jacket, spun on his heel, and ran like hell back out the door. He tore out of the building and out into the street, barely managing not to collide with anyone during his mad dash. After he was a good distance away, he turned sharply into a quiet alley and caught his breath against a wall. It was only then that he realized his pants were uncomfortably tight.

God, he was so fucked.

~~~

It was a few days after the...incident and Higashi's luck was still holding somehow.

He had so far managed to avoid running into either of the apparent lovebirds, but he knew deep down it was only a matter of time. Kamurocho was only so big and he could only put off going back to Charles for so long. It was his business to run, now that Kaito was out of the family.

A familiar pang of hurt tugged at his heart and his hands curled into fists in his pockets. He knew it was stupid, but he could never shake the feeling that if he had been stronger, if he had been able to do something more, Kaito would have never been expelled. 

Sure, he seemed happy enough outside of the family, but that didn't stop Higashi from missing his steadfast leadership. Or was it actually Kaito himself that he missed? His face flushed ever so slightly and he shoved that thought back into the depths of his brain.

Lost in his thoughts, Higashi failed to notice the rough-looking group in front of him and ended up colliding with one of them.

The man whipped around and Higashi noticed now that they were very obviously yakuza. Kyorei clan yakuza, to be precise.

"Hey, asshole, watch where you're going!" The man snarled, before a flicker of recognition passed over his face. "Wait a minute, ain'tcha that Higashi fella? From the Matsugane family?"

Well, this was just perfect. Higashi tensed visibly as the other members of the group started to circle him, all sneers and smirks. He counted seven, including the evident leader in front of him. He couldn't see currently if they had any weapons, but it wasn't great odds either way.

"I don't have time for this. Get out of my way." Higashi snapped, though he knew there was pretty much no way that was going to happen.

"Not gonna happen, buddy. Your head will be a nice trophy for the boss. Get em' boys!" The man cried, throwing a wide right hook. Higashi blocked it easily, smashing his own fist into the man's stomach before throwing him into a couple of his lackeys.

The rest of the group swarmed him. Higashi struggled valiantly against the dogpile. He whirled and twisted with trained focus, managing to incapacitate a few of them. However, these guys were nothing if not tough and had landed their punches a few more times than Higashi would have liked, leaving him sore and battered.

At one point, the leader recovered from his initial beating and pulled out a knife. Higashi was too focused on trying to fend off the last three men and didn't see the newcomer approaching until it was too late. The knife flashed out and tore a path from his clavicle up to the juncture of his neck and shoulder. White hot pain shot through Higashi and he stumbled back against the wall, his hands clutching the injury as blood started to stain his torn suit.

Higashi cursed himself internally for being so sloppy as the remaining men started to close in. If this was going to be it, at least he could be said to have went down fighting to the end. Just as he steeled himself to jump headlong in the fight, a large, orange object crashed into the group in front of him.

Wait, not an object. He'd recognize that fluorescent silk shirt anywhere.

"Aniki?!"

Kaito stood up from where he had landed after his flying drop kick, flashing him a grin. "Yo."

The large man's expression hardened when he noticed the blood staining Higashi's clothes and oozing through his fingers. He turned back to the four men who were currently groaning in pain on the ground, cracking his knuckles menacingly.

"Ta-bo, get Higashi out of here. These fuckers need to be taught some manners."

Ta-bo? Higashi turned his head sluggishly, the blood loss and general pain mixture starting to get to him. He watched as Yagami ran up to him, nodding firmly to Kaito before addressing Higashi.

"Right. Can you walk, Higashi? My office isn't too far, luckily." He said softly, offering Higashi his shoulder for support.

Higashi nodded slowly and took the offered help. He leaned heavily on Yagami as they made their way down the street, the sounds of Kaito beating down the remaining Kyorei yakuza fading gradually behind them.

~~~

Higashi opened his eyes blearily, blinking up at the wood paneling on the ceiling. This wasn't his apartment, but it wasn't totally unfamiliar either. As his brain tried to figure out where he was from the ceiling, he realized he wasn't wearing a shirt either and his brain switched sluggishly over to that puzzle instead. He shifted his body slightly and felt a dull ache near his shoulder along with the tightness of bandages. Then the memories of what had happened came flooding back to him just as a voice piped up nearby.

"Ah, you're awake. How do you feel?"

Higashi turned his head toward the voice and saw Yagami sitting across from the couch he lay on. Right, he must be at the Yagami Detective Agency. He maneuvered himself into a sitting position, hissing softly in pain as the movement pulled on his wound.

"...I've had worse."

Yagami rolled his eyes, but he smiled nonetheless. A deep chuckle came from the direction of the desk and Higashi saw now that Kaito was also present, casually smoking a cigarette.

Great. He was stuck with both of them.

"How long was I out?" Higashi asked, shifting his eyes so he was not quite looking at either of them. He rubbed at his jaw, wincing slightly as he irritated a bruise there.

"A couple of hours. Lucky for me, you didn't actually pass out until we were right in front of the door. It would've been hell trying to drag you up the stairs." Yagami stood up as he talked and started to move toward Higashi. Higashi willed himself to stay still, though every part of him wanted to break for the door.

"Ta-bo had patched you up by the time I got back. Said the cut wasn't deep despite the blood, so you didn't need stitches or anything like that. Maybe you should try your hand at being a doctor next, huh Ta-bo?" Kaito teased.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure you won't mind if I practice on you then?" Yagami shot back, now much closer to Higashi. Their banter tugged at his heart in an unpleasant way he didn't fully understand, like it had different connotation now that he knew what he knew about them. He started significantly when he felt a warm hand touch his skin.

"Easy there, buddy. I'm just checking your bandages." Higashi could hear the amusement in the detective's voice and he felt his face heat up. He nodded stiffly and remained perfectly still after that, allowing Yagami to adjust the bandages to his heart's content.

The silence weighed heavy on Higashi, making it hard to ignore the feeling of gentle fingers ghosting over his skin. He still refused to look at either of them, trying to control the whirlwind of emotions going through him. Still, he figured there was something he should say.

"Probably would have been a lot worse if you two hadn't shown up, so, um...thanks. Seriously." Higashi scratched the back of his neck, cursing himself internally for being so awkward.

Yagami's hands stilled and pulled away. Higashi glanced up at him finally, finding himself caught by the genuine, warm smile on Yagami's face.

"Don't mention it. Just think of it as repaying you for returning my jacket." He replied with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

The blush that had finally faded from Higashi's face flared up with a passion. He attempted to stutter out some kind of excuse, but Yagami placed a hand on his good shoulder to stop him.

"Why don't you head home for the night? That'll probably be more comfortable than staying on my beat-up couch."

Kaito blew out a stream of smoke from where he lounged behind the desk. "Yeah, then in a few days we could meet you at Charles after hours? Just to check in and maybe celebrate a little? Like you said, it could've been worse."

"Only if you're feeling up to it, of course." Yagami added, retaking his seat across from Higashi.

Higashi sighed and rubbed his temples. They were definitely messing with him. That was all this was, wasn't it? They were fucking with him and this was just some elaborate revenge to get back at him for stumbling onto their passionate necking. However, instead of making him feel better, he almost felt...disappointed?

He moved his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. He needed to get a hold of himself, before this got out of hand. Unfortunately, he couldn't think of anyway to refuse their offer without making it obvious he was just running away or deliberately avoiding them.

"I would appreciate if you two didn't use my business as a hangout, but...I guess if it's after hours it shouldn't be a problem."

They both beamed at him then and Higashi's heart leapt into his throat.

He really hoped he wasn't going to regret this.

~~~

Higashi stood behind the counter ar Charles, his chin resting on his propped up arm as he waited. He had closed down the arcade for the night without too much problem. Not that anyone wanted to linger around an arcade with a scary yakuza glaring at you in a way that was not subtle in the slightest.

He drummed his fingers on the counter, not quite willing to admit to himself that he was nervous. There was nothing to be nervous about, obviously. He was just having a private celebration with a couple of very attractive men who had been fucking with him for the better part of the week due to the fact he happened upon them in a compromising position.

No big deal, right?

Higashi groaned and buried his face in his hands. Before he got the chance to contemplate fully if he should just bail after all, there was a sharp knock on the door. He let out a heavy sigh and went to go let them in.

“Yo, Higashi! How ya feeling? We brought booze!” Kaito exclaimed the moment the door was opened, lifting his hand to reveal two rather large bottles of hard liquor. Yagami held his own hand up in greeting, smiling apologetically from Kaito’s side.

“Y-Yo. My shoulder stopped aching finally, so I guess that’s progress.” Higashi found himself smiling, just a little bit, despite himself. “Come in.”

He led them inside and gestured for them to take a seat on one of the benches by the counter. “I’ll grab some glasses from the back room. There’s a speaker you can connect your phone to if you wanna play music or something.” He motioned vaguely in the direction of the speaker before slipping into the back room. 

Higashi pulled out three glasses and one of the ice trays from the freezer. Taking a deep breath, he mentally reassured himself that everything would be okay. It was a few drinks with a couple of friends, that's all. He just needed to keep his emotions in check and there wouldn’t be any issues. Hopefully. 

He heard muffled music start to play through the door and he was thankful that at least one of them was able to figure out how to use the speaker. He plinked the ice cubes into the cups and carried them back to the main area.

The scene he was greeted with when he walked back through the door was one he wasn’t quite expecting. Apparently something had possessed them both to start dancing together around the small arcade, spinning and shifted to the beat of the current song like it was something they always did.

His heart clenched painfully as he watched them, happy and smiling and totally smitten with each other. With no room for him.

He set the glasses down heavily, busying himself with pouring out three drinks. What the hell was he thinking? He was letting his emotions run wild, just like he told himself literally less than a minute ago he wouldn't. He needed a drink, that would help distract him. He gulped down one of the drinks, relishing in how the liquor burned down his throat. 

It took him a moment to notice that the current song had ended and he glanced back up at them. They remained close as they both laughed freely, with Yagami’s forehead pressed against the taller man’s chest and Kaito’s hands resting on the detective’s hips.

Higashi poured himself another drink.

Just as Higashi took a large swallow of his second drink, the couple broke apart and headed back in his direction. Yagami grabbed one of the drinks, tipping it slightly toward Higashi in thanks before taking a drink. As Kaito reached for his own drink, a new song came over the speaker and his eyes shone with gleeful recognition.

“Aw, yeah! This song is the shit. C’mon, Higashi, it’s your turn to dance.” Kaito moved behind the counter as he spoke, holding his hand out to Higashi expectantly. Higashi just barely managed not to choke on his drink, swallowing roughly before whipping around to give Kaito an incredulous look.

“What? Why me? I don’t...I can’t...” He turned his head to Yagami, hoping he would offer up some sort of protest. Yagami just smiled innocently and Higashi knew he was going to be no help.

“Don’t worry about me. You two have fun. It should be very interesting to watch.” He chuckled, bringing the glass up to his lips for another drink.

“Alright! Let’s do this!” Before Higashi could protest further, Kaito grabbed his hand and dragged him out to the main floor. Kaito intertwined their fingers on one side before placing his other hand on Higashi’s hip, causing him to blush from more than the alcohol. Higashi was forced to grip Kaito’s shoulder for dear life as the larger man started to lead them both around the room.

After recovering from the initial shock, he took note of how Kaito was a better dancer than Higashi would have ever expected. Higashi felt more safe and secure as they whirled around the room than he had in a long while. Not only that, but he could tell that Kaito was taking extra care not to agitate his injury.

Higashi found himself smiling, widely and honestly, as he finally let himself enjoy the moment. Kaito beamed confidently back at him and Higashi could hear Yagami let out an encouraging whistle.

As the song came to a close, Kaito decided to finish off their dance with a dip. Though unexpected, Higashi just went with it, trusting the other fully not to drop him. They stayed like that for a few moments trying to catch their breath as Yagami applauded their performance.

The absurdity of the situation dawned on Higashi then and he couldn't hold in the laughter that came from it. He hadn't realized how long it had been since he had a genuine laugh and he found himself unable to stop even as Kaito pulled him back up to his feet.

"...Hey, Higashi." Kaito said, his voice dropping to almost a whisper. Higashi opened his eyes then and jumped slightly, realizing Kaito's face was much closer than before. He found himself trapped by the soft expression in his eyes.

"Don't punch me, okay?" 

One of Higashi's eyebrows arched in confusion, wondering what Kaito was going on about. Then he felt a warm hand caress the side of his face and a pair of lips pressed against his own.

Higashi froze, his hand balled tightly in the fabric of Kaito's loud shirt. He tried to make sense of what was happening, but his brain was basically short-circuiting over the fact that Kaito was kissing him, quite enthusiastically. Slowly, his hand started to relax its grip and he let himself melt into the tender kiss. 

Unfortunately, a voice continued to nag at the back of his mind and his brain fuzzily reminded him that there was still another person in the room. Higashi's eyes shot open and he pushed Kaito back sharply. He barely heard Kaito's surprised yelp as he whipped his eyes over to where Yagami lounged against the counter.

His eyes had an intense glint to them as a pleased grin spread over his face. "Oh, please, don't stop on my account." He practically purred and Higashi swallowed hard.

"...Okay, what the fuck is going on? Is this some sort of elaborate joke?! Because I don't find it very fucking funny." Higashi heard his voice crack near the end and he gritted his teeth in frustration.

Yagami shook his head, pushing off the counter to walk toward the two of them. "Okay, I'll admit we were most certainly messing with you somewhat, because you're reactions are just too cute." Higashi sputtered indignantly, but Yagami held up a hand to motion he wasn't finished.

"That being said, it would be more accurate to call this an elaborate plan to, uh...How do I put this?" He put his hand up to his chin thoughtfully.

Kaito pressed a hand to his face and sighed heavily. "God, could you be any more dense? We were trying to seduce you, you idiot!" 

Yagami rolled his eyes, huffing out a laugh. "Tactful as ever, Kaito. He is right, though." He stood in front of Higashi now, his face serious. 

"Now, I know this might be a little weird to ask now, since Kaito already went ahead and kissed you." He looked at the man in question pointedly as he spoke, causing Kaito to scratch the back of his head sheepishly.

"But I want to make sure you know we're serious about wanting you to join our relationship. We can work it out in whatever way makes you the most comfortable. The choice is yours and we can handle it if you refuse, trust me."

Higashi had been staring at Yagami, completely flabbergasted, the entire time he had been talking. This was definitely the weirdest situation he had ever been in. However, he was finally able to admit to himself that he wasn't opposed to the idea. He had so wholly convinced himself this exact situation would never happen, but here it was all the same. 

He spent so long pining over these two handsome jerks (one a bit longer than the other) and now his feelings were apparently reciprocated with vigor. It was almost too good to be true.

"First of all, you guys are both assholes and this is a hell of a thing to spring on a guy, but since it is you two...I think I am willing to try. Also, I would appreciate you not using 'cute' to describe me. I have a reputation, you know." Higashi huffed, smiling all the same.

Yagami's lips curled up into an easy smile and he grabbed Higashi's collar to pull him into a quick kiss. Higashi blinked in surprise before kissing him back shyly, a light blush spreading across his face.

"Fantastic. Now we can move on to the real fun stuff. If that's okay with you, of course" Yagami grinned wolfishly, the expression in his eyes darkening to one that made Higashi's heart skip a beat. A heavy hand clapped onto his shoulder and turned to see Kaito with the same intense emotion in his eyes.

These two would definitely be the death of him, but at least he'd go out with a bang.

**Author's Note:**

> The only reason I kept the line "passionate necking" was because it was hilarious to imagine Higashi using that phrase. If I'm lucky, some of you got a kick out of it as well.


End file.
